


【Dickjay】Teacher

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A wee bit of blow jobs, Dick is a wonderful teacher, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nightwing! Dick, Robin! Jason
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Dick Grayson的性教育课堂。





	【Dickjay】Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> 给自己的生贺~虽说是Underage但是其实只有bj和hj啦……我还没丧病到对小朋友出手【不管小桶有多早熟都8行！

Jason从各个方面来说都很早熟。

Dick在试图装前辈的时候发现的。这个街上来的小子知道的事情实在是太多了，无数次Dick以“我告诉你”开头的句子都结束在Jason的白眼中。他会做饭，会打扫，会缝纫，甚至会园艺，在Dick这里丝毫不被重视的生活技能都被他点满了。他甚至会抽烟！

这么推下来，性教育也是不需要的。

“Alf给我讲过一些有关自我纾解的事情来着。”某天Dick假装不在意地摸着下巴说。

Jason又用一个白眼回复他。Dick真是太讨厌他这么干了，每次看到都让他想揍这个嚣张的小毛孩子。

“你觉得我在街上见得少，Grayson?” Jason嗤笑道。

“再让我听到你这种句式……”Dick警告道。

“就怎么样？”Jason挑衅道，甩了他一个眼神然后头也不回地走了。

Dick气得磨牙。

所以，路过Jason房间听到奇怪声响然后门都不敲直接闯入，也不完全是Dick的错。

Jason的表情值回一切了。Dick心满意足地看到Jason一脸的惊恐，他一把把被子扯过来盖住自己，恼羞成怒地用左手摸索着床头柜上可以当做武器丢出去的东西。可惜床头柜上只有他心爱的书和瓷杯，Jason涨红了脸，忘了把被子下的右手给拿出来。

“出去！”他咆哮道。

Dick得意洋洋地抱起手臂，交叉着腿靠在门边。

“你在干嘛？”他问。

“不关你的事。”Jason看起来快要气到爆炸，如果不是他目前不方便行动，Dick毫不怀疑他们俩已经开始互殴了。

Dick的目光从那双黑暗中看得不十分分明的蓝眼睛上离开，缓慢下移，看到那俏皮的鼻尖、丰满的嘴唇、纤细的颈项、线条优美的锁骨，到可爱的黄底棕点睡衣，最后静止在了被子之下的那个地方。

“你……你看什么！我让你出去！”

Jason好像有点不知所措了。啧啧，难得这小屁孩有既没法用拳头也没法用嘴巴占上风的时候，Dick当然要好好利用。

他站直了身子，然后手伸向后，关上了门。

Jason真的开始慌张了。Dick看着那厚厚的黑色睫毛不停地上下扑闪，还有嘴唇抖动着却不知道该说什么的样子——他有些心软，举起手缓慢地往Jason走过去。

“嘿，没事的，好吗？”他安抚道。

“你究竟想干什么？”Jason还是警惕地看着他。

Dick看他还在试图假装镇定，玩心大起。

他一屁股坐在床边上。Jason差点吓得跳起来，左手下意识摸上Dick的大臂死命地推他，Dick纹丝不动。Jason急了，发现推不动Dick之后他慌乱地往另一边挪过去试图逃跑，被拽住了。

Dick差点没笑出声。结果这小孩脸皮还挺薄的？

“松手！”Jason唯一能用的手都被控制住了，他拼命扭动着手臂试图脱离Dick的桎梏。

“你去哪？”Dick不怀好意地问，他朝Jason的下身抛了个眼神，“事办完了？”

Dick都不知道Jason的脸还能更红。他可能快羞得自燃了，根本不敢和Dick有任何的目光接触，手臂倒还在暗暗用劲。哈，夜翼在直到敌人失去反抗能力之前是不会停手的。

“那你不如继续？”

Jason瞪大了眼睛。他的目光在说“你疯了吗”，来来回回地在Dick脸上逡巡。

“反正你还没解决不是吗，还是说你已经软了？”Dick故意激他。

“你才软了！你——你快出去！这是我的房间！你信不信我告诉Alfred!” Jason气急败坏道。

Dick大笑。

“你认真的？”他笑到在抹眼泪，“告状，这就是你的解决方法哈。”

Jason气结。Dick开始循循善诱。

“我就只坐在这里，什么都不干。我保证。”

Jason瞪着他。

“那你坐在这里干嘛？”

“当做是一次指导吧，怎么样？”

Jason哼了一声。

“指导？你觉得我需要？”

Dick眯起眼。

“非常，”他加重了语气，“现在，开始吧。”

他松开了Jason的左手。

Jason肉眼可见地踌躇了起来。他不断地偷瞟Dick的表情，Dick维持住了一脸严肃认真。半分钟后Jason终于磨磨蹭蹭地开始缓慢地移动右手，Dick恶劣地笑，一把掀开了被子。

Jason吓得连忙挡住了自己。但之后Dick就没有动作了，他抱起手臂，昂了昂下巴，无声地催促。

Jason狠狠地瞪了他一眼。他又做了会心理建设才拿开了手，然后用力地咬着嘴唇，右手开始快速移动。

Dick看着就有种想捂住自己下半身的冲动。Jason太急迫了，太粗鲁了——少年还泛着粉的性器就被他那么用力地磨蹭，明明是享受的事仿佛成了受刑。没准是因为他在这里？

偏偏Jason还真的感受到了快感。他的呼吸加速了，头微微后仰，闭起了眼睛，短裤下的双腿不自觉地绷紧。他更加急迫地揉弄自己，似乎是想尽快高潮，Dick看不下去了，他不由分说地拨开了Jason的手，Jason讶异地“嘿”了一声。然后Dick用自己已经汗湿的手掌握住了他。

Jason被烫得哆嗦了一下，禁不住呻吟。随即他又猛地咬牙把剩下的半声吞回去，但他不敢乱动，毕竟命根子攥在别人手里，他只能用羞愤欲绝的眼神盯着Dick看，手揪紧了床单。

“这样才对，”Dick说着把手移向上，开始用手指和食指摩挲龟头，“这里是最敏感的部分，要多加照顾……”

Jason抬起右手用力咬住。他连眼神都涣散了，脑袋无力地向后靠上墙，随着Dick的动作身体一阵绷紧一阵放松。好多次他禁不住提胯操起了Dick的拳头，Dick会在任由他冲刺几次后把他镇压下去，逼着他不断哽咽却只能跟着Dick的步调走。过了一会Dick的左手也加入，抚弄起了囊袋。

“还没射？”他调笑道，“最近做得很多吧。”

“闭嘴！”Jason锤了他一拳，转而揪上了他的衬衣。Dick咧开嘴，手指无意间抚过后面的入口。

然后两个人都静止了。Dick不知道Jason是因为什么，反正他知道自己是因为什么——

那个洞口是湿的，Dick的手指上沾上了透明的啫喱状物体。

他缓慢地收回手，然后递到Jason面前。

“这是什么？”他问。

Jason的小脸皱成一团。

“不要你管！”

“你想用这里来玩，是不是？”Dick继续，“你想要更多的快感，想要体验新鲜的，强劲的——”

Jason狠狠掐住Dick的上臂，与此同时Dick直接捅进去两根手指。

那双蓝眼睛睁大了。Jason整个人僵住，脸上纠结着怒火、欲望与茫然，看得Dick差点就亲自提枪上阵了。他最终还是尚存理智，舔了舔不知何时变得干燥无比的嘴唇，把两根手指抽出来一点，开始左右摸索那个点。

Jason依旧不敢动。这种感觉太陌生了，有东西在那个地方钻来钻去，他小口小口地呼吸，试图平复心情然后——

突然一股快感在后穴内炸开。

他的身体猛地弓起。他从没体验过这种感觉，撸管和这根本没法比，就这么一下他已经几乎要射出来。Dick暂时停下了，他似乎饶有兴致地观察着Jason的反应，说：

“你喜欢这个。”

“那是……那是什么？”Jason气喘吁吁地问。

“那是前列腺，”唯一能让他获得一点安慰的是Dick似乎也有些难以自持了，他双颊泛红地舔着嘴唇，微喘着开口道，“这也是男人获得快感的一种方法。”

说着他又开始移动手指。

蹭一下，再一下。Jason的甬道无师自通地绞着Dick的手指，他的脑子已经成了一团浆糊，除了烧过全身的快感什么都意识不到，这爽得过分了，爽得仿佛不该存在于人世间，如果不是他有问题就是Dick的手指有问题，不然他不可能这么——

Dick突然按上他的前列腺，重重地揉弄。于是Jason终于射了，他在千钧一发之际用小臂勾过Dick的脖子，用力吻上去，把呻吟声尽数堵在他名义上的哥哥的嘴里。Dick的舌头不负众望地为他延长了高潮，而那作恶的两根手指也没有放过他，它们俩瞅准了时机，每隔一两秒动一次，确保Jason控制不住地挺胯并抽搐着绞紧内壁，又不会因强烈过头的快感而感到疼痛。等Dick的嘴和手离开他的时候Jason已经脱力了，他摊在床头，止不住地喘息，大腿因长时间的紧绷酸软，连手指尖都无力不已。

他勉强抬眼，满心以为会看到Dick明显嘲讽的表情，结果映入视线的是他绷着的一张脸。

“干嘛？”他堪称气若游丝地问。

Dick伸手指了指下方。

于是Jason低头，看到了Dick裤裆鼓起来的一块。

“……”

Jason好不容易凉下来的脸颊再次开始发烫。然后Dick又伸手示意了一下他满手的黏腻。

“……”

Jason真的很想找个地缝钻进去，如果不是无处可去而且不出半小时就能被B找到他一定明天就离家出走。他抽来两张纸巾，犹犹豫豫地递过去，Dick没接，Jason只好红着脸开始给他擦手。Dick的掌心带茧，手修长美丽又充满力量，Jason抓着的纸巾抹过刚刚让他爽得几乎失去意识的手指，抹过他自己射出来的东西——

“行啦，”Dick带着满满调侃开口道，“赶紧擦干净，然后帮我解决我的问题。”

Jason下意识地点点头，然后才反应过来。

“什么叫帮你解决你的问题？”

Dick厚颜无耻地晃了晃屁股。

“什么，不！为什么要我——”

“互帮互助，小鸟儿，”Dick把没擦净的手往Jason手背一抹，Jason手忙脚乱骂骂咧咧地擦，“难不成你要忘恩负义？”

Jason用一副准备英勇就义的眼神盯着他，然后一咬牙，扑上去开始解Dick的皮带。

“嘿！”

小孩的动手能力实际上还是很强的。三两下Dick的皮带就开了，他又一把拉开拉链，然后把裤子和内裤一起扯下，看着弹出来的庞然大物咽了咽口水。

“来吧，像我刚刚给你弄的时候那样。”Dick怂恿道。

Jason瞪了他一眼，然后抚上了Dick的阴茎。

嗯，他的学习能力也非常出色。Dick一边爽一边偶尔指点两句，他可以预料到下一次对打训练Jason下手会有多重了，但是这不妨碍他享受当下。所以他没发现Jason趴了下来。

第一下舔弄的时候Dick还没回神。第二次他被吓到了，着急忙慌地想把Jason推开，却被用和他刚才一模一样的手法拨开，Jason直接把他的顶端含了进去。

于是Dick也像个毛头小子似的就那么射了。他直接射在了Jason的嘴里，而小孩含着液体露出一副便秘的表情，然后吞了下去。

Dick目瞪口呆。

“我想要，”打算开口的Dick被Jason抢白道，“我……我想要。想要那个。”

他的音量越来越小。

“什么？”Dick傻乎乎地问。

“我想做！”Jason鼓起勇气大声道，然后又迅速咬紧了自己的嘴唇。

Dick继续愣了一会后反应过来了。“不，不行，”他断然拒绝道，“你还小，不可以，至少等到你成年。”

他一把握住Jason挥来的拳头。

“但是你想的话我今晚可以陪你睡，怎么样？”他看着Jason滴溜打转的眼睛补充道，“什么都不干的那种睡。”

Jason似乎很不甘心。他撅着嘴，纠结了一会，然后勉强点点头。

“好吧。”

Dick咧开嘴。

“你去漱口，我去洗澡，十五分钟后这里见。”


End file.
